mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Libros: My Little Pony
vease tambien la página de:IDW Cómics Lista de libros: biografias Twilight Sparkle y el hechizo de corazón de cristal. My Little Pony : Twilight Sparkle y el hechizo de Corazón de Cristal por GM Berrow, alias Gillian thumb Berrow, es el primer libro de la serie . Steve Scott está acreditada por su diseño de la cubiert , y Meghan McCarthy fue consultado acerca de una parte de su historia. Su historia se desarrolla después de la tercera temporada de la serie, y sus páginas de actividades bono son de color púrpura. Su portada y las ilustraciones interiores reutilizar las ilustraciones de Twilight Sparkle como un unicornio, a pesar de ser un Alicornio en su historia. Fue publicado por primera vez en febrero de 2013, como una edición Scholastic lanzado a través de Scholastic Book Fairs, fue publicado ampliamente el 2 de abril de 2013, y se volvió a publicar el 2 de enero de 2014, teniendo. La edición Scholastic incluye una página más actividad extra, "Magia de la Amistad ", y la edición regular incluye un página de espesor que contiene un gigante exclusiva de cartas coleccionables Enterplay, un My Little Pony Amistad es magia espectador de pie de la princesa de Twilight Sparkle Capítulo 1 y en la página de actividades de bono " Make Your Mark ", también se incluyen en el IDW cómics ' My Little Pony : La amistad es magia Issue # 6 y My Little Pony Micro -Series Issue #3. 'Sipnosis' "Un acontecimiento real pone la vida de la Twilight de cabeza. Para aprender a manejar su nuevo estatus en la realeza, Twilight va con la Princesa Cadance para que le de alguna orientación. La Princesa Cadance comparte su propia historia sobre cómo llegó a gobernar el Imperio de Cristal y un hechizo mágico que la ayudó a seguir su corazón.Inspirada por la historia de la Princesa Cadance, la PrincesaTwilight Sparkle se embarca en una búsqueda para el Hechizo del Corazón de Cristal" 'Pinkie Pie y la fiesta Ponypalooza de Rockas!.' My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie y la fiesta Ponypalooza de Rockas! por G. M. Berrow es el segundo libro de thumbla serie. Steve Scott está acreditada por su diseño de la cubierta. Su historia se desarrolla después de la tercera temporada de la serie, y sus páginas de actividades bono son de color rosa. Fue publicado el 2 de julio de 2013. Incluye una página de espesor que contiene un gigante exclusiva de cartas coleccionables Enterplay, un My Little Pony Amistad es magia standee de Pinkie Pie. 'Sipnosis' "Cuando la explotación de rocas de la familia Pie está en problemas, Pinkie Pie trata de ayudar a su manera, planear un Ponyville 'rock' concierto: Ponypalooza. La fiesta se ve genial y es seguro para salvar la granja. Pero ... a la familia de Pinkie no le agradá su idea y quieren que por una vez en su vida, sea seria. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?" 'Rainbow Dash and the daring do double dare ' Rainbow Dash and the daring do double dare '''por GM Berrow es el tercer libro de la serie. Su historia se desarrolla después de la tercera temporada de la serie. Fue publicado el 7 de enero del 2014. '''Resumen "'Rainbow Dash siempre ha sido una gran fan de Daring Do, pero cuando el ùltimo libro que sale, es ¡daring do locura!.La pony quiere demostrar que puede ser sólo una valiente y 'atrevida', como su héroe. Antes de que ella sabe él, ella se convierte en 'Dash Daring. [ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/sic ''sic] ] "y está haciendo todo tipo de cosas locas-funambulismo (sin alas!), ají de comer, e incluso a escondidas dentro de un granero viejo espeluznante. Pero cuando Rainbow Dash se ofrece a ayudar Zecora introduciendo un temible bosque, encantada sola, sus amigos se preocupe que está saltando en demasiado peligro. ¿Qué tan atrevida debería ser una pony?". Otras Biografias * Applejack and the honest-to-goodness switcheroo. * Rarity and the curious case of charity. * Fluttershy and the fine furry friends fair, (proximamente). Otros: películas '''Equestria girls: A través del espejo. thumbMy Little Pony Equestria Girls: A través del espejo'' ''por GM Berrow es el primer libro Súper Especial. Steve Scott está acreditada por su diseño de la cubierta. Su historia es una adaptación de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls basados en el guión de Meghan McCarthy . Ha sido publicado en el 1 de octubre de 2013, 'Resumen' "Cuando su nueva corona es robada del Imperio Crystal, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle persigue a la ladróna, Sunset Shimmer, en un mundo alternativo, donde ella se encuentra convertida en ... una chica! "Para recuperar su corona y volver a Equestria, Twilight debe aprender a encajar en este extraño nuevo mundo y derrotar a Sunset Shimmer reflejo en un concurso para ser coronada princesa del Baile Formal en Canterlot High. Afortunadamente, ella tiene la ayuda de Spike y cinco chicas que le recuerdan a un cierto grupo de ponis de su mundo" 'Diferencias entre el libro y la película' *Libro: Twilight no se encuentra como un alumno de Canterlot High School. *Twilght ve a Rainbow Dash antes de chocar con Flash Sentry . *Pinkie Pie no menciona a Twilight Sparkle y a Spike del mundo humano. *Trixie está ausente. *Sunset Shimmer está presente durante la escena de Twilight con la subdirectora Luna. *Sunset Shimmer amenaza con destruir el portal a Equestria con un palo de golf en lugar de un martillo. *Sunset transforma se dentro del gimnasio de la escuela en lugar de en el patio delantero. *La forma transformada de Sunset incluye un cuerno retorcido. *La forma transformada de Sunset Shimmer dispara bolas de fuego para encender Snips y Snails en criaturas como ella y convertir a los estudiantes en zombies. En la película, Sunset Shimmer utiliza un rayo de magia para transformar Snips y Snails y utilizó la hipnosis para convertir a los estudiantes en zombies. *Cuando los estudiantes son zombies, tienen los ojos rojos. En la película, tienen los ojos verdes. *Varias líneas se alteran. *En sus formas hibrido de Twilight y Rarity tienen cuernos de unicornio. *El libro tiene mas escenas, lugares y personajes, y explica cosas que la pelicula no. *Flash y Twilight se besan (pero fue un beso de piquito) My little pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Este libro es la secuela de Equestria Girls creada por Perdita Finn. Mas informacion My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks My little pony libros: otros * Welcome to equestria. * Welcome to the crystal empire. * Meet the ponies of ponyville. * Under the sparkling sea. * Holly jolly harmony. * Hearts and hooves. * The cutie mark crusaders doodle book. * Mini pony collectors guide. * The elements of harmony (la guia oficial de la serie). * The big book of equestria. My little pony: proximos libros: * Welcome to the everfree forest!. * The daring do adventure collection.. * Meet princess twilight sparkle. * My little pony equestria girls 3. Categoría:Información